Malec song shots
by MalecismyOTP17
Summary: SONG SHOTS! MALEC! That should explain it, hopefully?
1. Information spiel and such

I was bored. I had no homework (second week in a row, BTW!), and I found a song that I am currently jamming to.

Plus, Malec is good for practically every song. So why the hell not?

The song shots won't be in order, so it's completely randomized. And if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to send them to me!


	2. Song shot 1

Song shot #1: _Touch_ by Little Mix

* * *

The first-time Magnus had touched him…

It'd be enough to knock him off his feet. And now he couldn't get enough.

Alec slipped his arm around his neck, leaning into him as Magnus' fingers touched him, skimming, brushing, and sending little fireworks bursting over his skin.

The sheets were freezing against his fire hot skin. Alec moaned softly into his mouth as they kissed, his breath hot. Magnus was pressing all the buttons that drove Alec wild. Magnus didn't need to do much more than that.

A touch of love was all he'd ever need to set him on fire.


	3. Song shot 2

Song shot #2: _Starving_ by Hailee Steinfeld, Grey feat. Zedd

* * *

Alec never realized how starving he'd been, not giving into what he truly desired, until he'd kissed Magnus.

Magnus had scared him in the beginning with the sudden attraction, with knowing too much, saying things that scared him.

He knew how to make his heart beat faster than normal, and make him feel so _weak_. Alec didn't feel butterflies. He felt the whole damn zoo running relentlessly through his stomach.

That wedding would have been a huge mistake if Magnus had not shown up when he did, sucking all the air from the room, making it impossible to breath.

And in that single moment, Alec realized that he truly was starving.


	4. Song shot 3

Song shot #3: _Want U Back_ by Cher Lloyd

* * *

Alec watched them across Taki's, his coffee cold under his hands. If a day had come that he was grateful for his sweatshirts, this was it.

Magnus laughed with Camille, and a ball of fire settled in Alec's stomach. He knew of their history, and aware that they sort of hated each other after a fall out.

It looked like they made up now. And are probably dating.

Alec stood, leaving his coffee behind as he headed for their table.

He didn't give a shit if they were together. Magnus was his, simple as that.


	5. Song Shot 4

Song Shot #4: _Rock Bottom_ by Hailee Steinfeld ft. DNCE

* * *

Alec chewed on his lip, standing outside Magnus' apartment, contemplating whether he should knock on the door and apologize.

He'd been stupid, jealous, and irrational. They'd had a fight over some guy from Peru when Magnus had been younger, before he'd been banned for some unknown reason.

And now they were sitting on the right side of rock bottom, as always.

Alec sighed softly and turned to the opposite wall, leaning his forehead against the coolness. He'd told Magnus he hated him. And now he felt sick.

They were always gonna keep falling.

Alec shouldn't have said that, but Magnus got under his skin sometimes, and irritated the fuck out of him. He'd gotten angry, and lost his temper.

They were on the good side of bad karma.

Alec turned to the door, raising his fist, when it flew open, and Alec found himself face to face with Magnus and Chairman Meow.

"Are you gonna come in or what? You've got a lot of groveling to do, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec nodded, and went inside, the door closing shut behind him.

No matter how hard they fought, he'd always come back for more. And always back to Magnus.


	6. Song shot 5

Song shot #5: _Don't Wanna Know_ by Maroon 5

* * *

 **No new messages**.

Magnus tossed his phone away from him on the couch. Not a word from Alec since they'd broken up. He thought it was just a temporary thing, until a photo came up across Facebook.

And just like that, Magnus was just a memory, nothing more and nothing less.

Magnus didn't want to know who was taking him home, or loving him so, like he used to. He didn't want to know any of it. He could care less.

And then his phone went off.

'One new message from Alec'

Magnus scrambled for his phone, a surge of happiness happening in him.

God, was he weak.


	7. Song shot 6

_The Perfect Scene_ by Mercy Mercedes

It's the perfect scene.

Alec was the youngest leader of the New York Institute, since he was only 20 years old.

Magnus had his own fashion line for warlocks, designed to survive magic spells, fire, and even store weapons in if needed.

They had two wonderful children, and they were a happy family.

Alec leaned against the door jamb as Magnus read the boys a story, creating the scenes with his magic in the air. A small smile crossed Alec's lips.

There's no where else he'd rather be right now.

* * *

A/N: This song came out in 2008. I feel incredibly old, since that was ten years ago – TEN! I feel so nostalgic, too, when I listen to this song. Just, makes me feel like I'm twelve again, tbh.


	8. Song shot 7

_Into You_ by Ariana Grande

"I'm so into you."

Alec pulled Magnus' mouth back to his, pressed against each other behind a pillar in an underground nightclub. This was dangerous, since Magnus was tasked with protecting him.

Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn wasn't all casting spells and what not.

Hooking a leg around his waist, Alec pressed closer, slipping his hand under Magnus' shirt. His head tipped back, Magnus' fingers gripping his hair.

A moan left Alec's mouth as Magnus' teeth bit his throat, sending shock waves through him. Panting, Alec found Magnus' mouth again, moaning softly.

They'd crossed a line that couldn't be uncrossed.


	9. Song shot 8

_Criminal_ by Britney Spears

 _Dear mom,_

 _I'm alright, I promise. I know you've probably seen the news. I know Magnus is dangerous, and I'm not being smart. But he saved me, and he cares about my well-being. Please don't worry. And don't look for me. I won't be found._

 _Alec_

"You alright?"

Alec traced the tattoo on Magnus' chest, thinking about whether he was alright. Looking up into his gold, cat like eyes, he found his answer.

"I am."

 _P.S: I'm in love with a criminal, mom._


	10. Song shot 9

_Clarity_ by Foxes feat. Zedd

They'd always known how it would've ended.

Alec always drowned in Magnus every time he broke his way back in.

They were going to crash one day, and it wouldn't be pretty.

Magnus always thought their love was tragedy, but somehow Alec was the clarity that flung away the fog.

They were the piece of each other that they wished so desperately they didn't need.

Why were they each other's remedies?


	11. Song shot 10

_Setting Fires_ by The Chainsmokers feat. XYLO

Alec would've done anything to just _feel_. He'd touch fire to just to feel something.

Magnus couldn't go on anymore. He couldn't set fires for Alec anymore, just to keep him warm.

Alec didn't want to come back in. He was too close now. All he needed was another hit, and he'd be fine.

Magnus couldn't enable him, anymore. But there wasn't anything Magnus wouldn't do to save Alec, to bring him back from the edge.

"Come back from the cold, Alec. Come on. I can't keep begging you to come in."


	12. Song shot 11

_Feisty_ by Jhameel

The way Alec looked across the dance floor made any gentleman stare. Magnus adjusted his tie, loosening it up.

Alec never made him have think hard, and he was heavily addicted to how he loved him and walked off. He could see him vibing across the floor, just losing himself the music.

His hips, his thighs, his lips, and his body just makes Magnus go.

Alec was feisty, that much he was sure of.

* * *

A/N: THIS. SONG. I love it so much. And the dude behind it is so good. His YT is _jhameelmusic_. I originally heard this song in a yaoi MEP from this YT channel _xShiningAlicex_. The video is called Gentleman | Yaoi Mep. Just a warning, it's partly SFW and NSFW. Don't watch around the kiddies!


	13. Song shot 12

_Break A Sweat_ by Becky G

"You've been looking all night."

Alec smirked, leaning against the pillar. Magnus puffed his cheeks out. This man knew how to make him on edge without trying. It was frustrating.

"And you've been talking all damn night. I think it's time to show, isn't it?"

Alec grabbed his shirt and pulled him into an unoccupied room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Magnus smirked, steering Alec against the wall opposite the door.

"Take them off."

"Gladly."

* * *

"Hah… Don't tell me… You're getting tired yet? You've barely broken a sweat."

Magnus shifted position, eliciting a soft moan from Alec, who writhed a little under him.

"I'm far from finished. You said to blow your mind, after all."

* * *

A/N: Okay, that got a **little** NSFW. But whenever I hear this song, I swear it's about sex. But everyone interprets song lyrics differently. Maybe y'all will hear something different from what I hear.


	14. Song shot 13

_Bad At Love_ by Halsey

Magnus knew a boy back home in Madrid, and it tasted like whiskey when he was kissing him. So, he said that he didn't like his friends, and now he's gone and calling Magnus a bastard again.

There's a guy who lived in France, and he said they'd make it until they graduated. Magnus told him that the spell trade would be worth the wait, but he wanted Magnus in the kitchen with a dinner plate.

He believed they were meant to be, but jealousy got the best of him.

He had a girl with California eyes, and truly believed she'd be the one this time, but she fell in with lines of cocaine.

He met a London boy with an attitude. They never told anyone, but they looked so cute. And they both had better things to do, but Magnus still thinks about him when he's in town.

He believed he was in too deep. And jealousy got the best of him again. Maybe he's bad at love. But you can't blame him for trying.

Alec would know he was lying, saying he was the one.


	15. Song shot 14

_No Promises_ by Cheat Codes feat. Demi Lovato

It was so easy to fall for each other. But there was no guarantee they'd catch each other.

Magnus and Alec had to be careful. Love isn't simple.

"Promise me no promises."

"Don't promise me nothing."

* * *

A/N: I know this one's a little shorter than the others, but I think this sums up the song and its' meaning, ya know?


	16. Song shot 15

_Curious_ by Hayley Kiyoko

"Do you let him touch you like the way I used to?"

Alec chewed his lip, his shirt tossed off to the side and his pants undone. Magnus shook his head, looking off to the side, away from him.

"Did you take him to the pier at Coney Island? Forget your jacket so he'd put his arms around you?"

Alec shook his head, looking down at the ground. Magnus could feel the hurt and betrayal sinking into him at the obvious lie.

"I saw the photo, Alec, don't lie. Tell me the truth. Is it serious?"

Magnus straightened his shirt and left, knowing that Alec was confused, and until that confusion clear, he wasn't having any of it.


	17. Song shot 16

_Hurricane_ by Bridgit Mendler

Alec watched the rain splatter the window, a million drops sliding down the pane, much like the tears going down his face. His cheek rested against the sleeve of his ratty sweater, riddled with holes, absorbing another round of tears.

A paper and pen laid next to him, but Alec had made no move to grab it. Maia said writing his feelings out might help him.

He hopes she's right.

 **I feel like I'm stuck in a storm eye.**

 **I've boarded up the windows. I've locked my heart up.**

 **And every time the wind blows, it's like we're being torn apart.**

 **And each time he smiles, I let him back in again.**

 **Everything feels fine when we're in the eye of the hurricane.**

 **There's the rain, and there's the sun.**

 **When he holds me, he tells me I'll never be lonely. We've made it through the storm now.**

 **I'm still on the lookout, knowing it won't last long.**

 **Magnus picks me up like a hurricane, and I feel fine, like I'm in the eye of the hurricane.**

 **And for the time being, I'm floating.**

 **But I'm gonna drop.**


	18. Song shot 17

_Ready or Not_ by Bridgit Mendler

Alec was the kind of person to sit at the curb, not saying a word, waiting for the world. But not anymore.

He caught Magnus staring at him and for once, he was thinking clearly.

He was hunting for him, like a bee hunting for the honey, slipping through the crowd of the club. Magnus lit his heart up like a matchstick, hitting gasoline.

Rainbow hair stood out in front of him, and Alec grinned, having found him. Magnus was humming some tune, and it made Alec chuckle.

He was like a breath of fresh air to Alec.

Magnus turned, and a smile was offered to him in return.

"Took you awhile."

"Big crowd. So, are you ready or not?"

The two walked out together, fingers lanced, leaning in for a quick kiss before teleporting back to Magnus' apartment.


	19. Song shot 18

_Let Me Go_ by Hailee Steinfeld, Alesso ft. FGL, watt

Magnus made plans. Alec made problems.

They slept back to back. Alec knew it wasn't built to last. Their relationship was good on paper, picture perfect.

But they chased the high too far and too fast. The white picket fence was painted black now.

He wished Magnus had hurt him harder then he had. He wished he hadn't waited for him, but he always did. He still believed in them.

Now that they're over, Alec hoped somebody was loving him in the ways he couldn't, taking care of the messes he made. Magnus deserved somebody he didn't have to change.

When he left that night…

 _"_ _You're holding onto something that you never had, Magnus. Someone will love you, Magnus, but it's not me. Let me go."_

Alec curled up tighter, trying to quiet the tears. He was doing this for Magnus' own good.

Right?


	20. Song shot 19 (V-DAY song shot 1)

Song shot # 19: _Iris_ by Goo Goo Dolls (V-DAY song shot #1)

* * *

Magnus and Alec swayed together in the middle of their apartment, not a care in the world. Iris played lightly in the background, soft and melodious.

Alec's head rested against his chest, where he hummed softly along with the music playing. Magnus couldn't help but smile.

He'd given up forever just to touch Alec. And it'd been so worth it.

He's the closest to heaven that he'll ever get, and he didn't ever want to leave.

He kissed the top of Alec's head, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend's waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alec."

* * *

 **A/N** : This was supposed to go up tomorrow, but I've got stuff to do, so it's going up tonight! In honor of Valentine's Day, I made five romantic song shots for Malec, this one right here being my mom's favorite Goo Goo Dolls song, a mini chapter for _Terror_ , and a mini chapter for _Magic & Runes_. I hope you enjoy them and have a wonderful Valentine's Day!


	21. Song shot 20 (V-DAY song shot 2)

Song shot # 20: _Truly Madly Deeply_ by Savage Garden (V-DAY song shot #2)

* * *

Alec watched Magnus sleep. It was early morning and it was Valentine's Day. He wasn't sure what was planned for today, or if they would just go about their normal day, but he was taking this moment to relish in how much he loved Magnus.

He wanted to be a wish, a dream, a hope, everything for Magnus.

Alec loved him with more and more with every breath.

Truly.

Madly.

Deeply.

He wanted to lay like this forever.

"I love you."


	22. Song shot 21 (V-DAY song shot 3)

Song shot # 21: _Can't Fight the Moonlight_ by Leann Rimes (V-DAY song shot #3)

* * *

Alec could've try to resist his kiss, to hide from it, but there was no fighting the moonlight.

Under the starry sky, deep in the dark, he surrendered his heart to Magnus.

The magical feeling was so right. It just stole his heart. And there was no escaping from love, not once the spell is weaved upon his heart.

Alec leaned into Magnus' kiss, his fingers gripping his shirt as moon watched overhead, illuminating their surroundings.


	23. Song shot 22 (V-DAY song shot 4)

Song shot # 22: _You're Beautiful_ by James Blunt (V-DAY song shot #4)

* * *

Magnus' life was brilliant, and his love was pure. And he was sure he saw an angel tonight.

He smiled at him at his party, but he was with another man. But Magnus wouldn't be deterred, nor lose any sleep over it. He had a plan.

Magnus was flying high since Alec agreed to hang out with him on Valentine's Day.

The doorbell rang at the front of his apartment, and Magnus stood, adjusting his shirt. It was time to put his plan into action.

He opened the door, smiling.

"Hello, Alec. You look good tonight."

Alec mumbled something along the lines of "you're beautiful" and walked into his apartment. The plan was already working.


	24. Song shot 23 (V-DAY song shot 5)

Song shot # 23: _Je T'aime_ by Lara Fabian (V-DAY song shot #5)

* * *

Alec loved Magnus, and he fully admitted that there could've been better ways to handle the break-up. He would've found a better way to handle the bitter silence.

But he didn't. The past could not be changed.

As he got out of bed, Alec took a breath. It was the first Valentine's Day since they had broken up and then gotten back together. The war had changed Alec's perspective so much.

He could've lost Magnus and came very close to losing him. It was in that moment how much he loved that glitter bomb of a warlock.

He opened the door and was met with a million-bright pink sticky notes stuck to absolutely _everything_.

Alec pulled one off the table, feeling his throat work itself with emotion. The one he was holding read _Je t'aime_. The sticky notes said "I love you" in a bunch of different languages.

That warlock sure loved to make him cry.


	25. Song shot 24

Song Shot # 24: _Rewrite The Stars_ by Zac Efron & Zendaya (from _The Greatest Showman_ )

* * *

"You know I want you, Alec. It's not a secret I try to hide."

He shook his head, a tuft of hair falling across his forehead. Magnus reached for him, but Alec backed away.

"I know you want me, Alec. Our hands aren't tied, and whose to say it's not in the cards?"

Something was pulling him away, miles and miles away, out of reach, from Magnus. He rested his hand on his heart.

"No matter what's pulling you away from me, you're here in my heart, Alec. Nothing will stop me if you're my destiny."

Alec was shaking his head again, and Magnus hugged him, resting his chin on his head.

"We could rewrite the stars. Say you're mine. Nothing would keep us apart. I was meant to find you, Alec. It's up to you and me. No one can decide who we get to be."

* * *

Alec pushed Magnus away, and turned away from him, hoping to keep him at bay. It wasn't fair to either of them, not when their relationship wasn't meant to be.

"Do you think it's easy? That I don't want to run to you?"

There were mountains and doors they couldn't walk through, impossibly hard to get through.

"You're wondering why, because we're able to be ourselves in these walls. But when we go out, you'll wake up and see that it's hopeless after all."

Alec closed his eyes, a few tears slipping out from under his closed eyes. This was so hard.

"No one can rewrite the stars, Magnus. I can't be yours, not when everything keeps us apart. I wasn't meant for you to find. It's not up to you and me."

 _Not when everyone tells us who we can be._

* * *

 **A/N: And this is the final song shot! Will this be the last we see of Malec? I don't think so. I have a few Malec fanfictions that I need to finish, and maybe after _Please Stay With Me_ concludes, I'll get one of the fanfiction posted. It's been a fun ride and I have had so much fun posting these!**


End file.
